leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP096
}} Losing Its Lustrous! (Japanese: 'ギンガ団襲撃！！　-前編-' Attacks!! -Part 1-'') is the 96th episode of the [[Diamond & Pearl series|''Diamond & Pearl series]], and the 562nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 2, 2008, as a part of a one-hour special with DP097 and in the United States on February 28, 2009. Blurb Team Galactic has just stolen the Adamant Orb from a transport plane headed to Celestic Town, and their next target could be the Lustrous Orb stored in the town's research center. The research center is where Ash and his friends are headed, but they're just there to meet Champion Cynthia. She's back in town and meeting with her grandmother Carolina, the head of the research center. Cyrus, a well-known businessman with an interest in history, also joins the group to help protect the Lustrous Orb. But when he finds out that Ash and Dawn might have seen the Pokémon known as Lake Guardians, he has Carolina bring them to the Orb itself, which is under guard by a disguised Team Rocket! According to Cyrus, the Lustrous Orb is connected to the dawn of time, but Dawn and Ash don't feel anything special when they look at it. Team Galactic chooses this moment to launch their attack, drawing out the security forces with a nearby explosion. They've also taken over the research center's security system, so Officer Jenny and our heroes try to escort the Lustrous Orb to a safer place. As they do, Brock's Croagunk runs away—it senses Commander Saturn's Croagunk and wants to fight. Commander Saturn himself blocks our heroes' way, but Cynthia calls out her Garchomp to battle Team Galactic's forces and buy the others time to get away. Too late! Another Galactic minion, Commander Mars, surrounds our heroes. Ash and Dawn won't let them take the Lustrous Orb without a fight, but things aren't looking good. Toxicroak and Croagunk come crashing into the room, and Toxicroak knocks Croagunk out with one hit. Faced with Saturn's deadly Toxicroak and the combined forces of Team Galactic, Ash and Dawn might have no choice but to surrender the Orb! Plot On its way from Eterna City to Celestic Town, a police plane carrying the Adamant Orb is attacked by a horde of as well as a . The attack is led by Saturn of Team Galactic who notes that everything is going perfectly to plan. At the Celestic Town Pokémon Center, and are preparing to head out while is perfecting a technique to counter Fantina's based on Dawn's Contest Battle the previous day. However, the is put on hold when news soon breaks that the Adamant Orb was successfully stolen by Team Galactic, and the gang learns that the Adamant Orb was on its way to the Celestic Town Historical Research Center, which is currently studying the Adamant Orb's counterpart, the Lustrous Orb. They also learn that Cynthia is coming to Celestic Town, and decide to head to the Research Center to see her. Just then Nurse Joy arrives and Brock begins to hit on her; however, after a few seconds Brock gets the feeling that something is wrong and realizes that didn't stop his misguided romantic attempts, instead choosing to stare out the window, a fact which gives Brock slight alarm. Meanwhile, outside the Pokémon Center, Jessie, James and decide to steal the Lustrous Orb before Team Galactic can. At the Research Center, meets up with Cynthia, who introduces them to her grandmother, Professor Carolina, head of the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. On a nearby rooftop, Saturn recognizes Ash and his friends as the group that interfered with their plan to steal the meteorites from Veilstone City, and warns Mars about them. Cyrus, a world-famous businessman who is responsible for many of the buildings and libraries throughout Sinnoh, approaches the Research Center while Mars and Saturn prepare their attack. As Croagunk once again stares off into space instead of stopping Brock from hitting on Cynthia, Ash and Dawn also take note of Croagunk's strange behavior. disguise themselves as police officers in order to gain entry into the Research Center. Inside the Research Center, Professor Carolina explains the town's connection to the Legendary Pokémon and , as well as her own extensive research. Dawn and Ash recognize and from a carving of the , and relay their experiences with the two Pokémon. Cynthia tells the gang that Mesprit represents Emotion and Azelf represents Willpower. Cynthia also tells everyone that there is a third lake guardian at Lake Acuity near Snowpoint City, who represents Knowledge. Brock realizes that Uxie is the Pokémon they heard about from and Zoey during the Wallace Cup. Cyrus suggests that Professor Carolina show Ash and Dawn the Lustrous Orb. In the Celestic Ruins, behind the Research Center, Mars's gang finishes setting up explosive charges. Team Rocket, still in disguise as police officers, relieves the officers guarding the Lustrous Orb, but before they can sneak into the room, Officer Jenny leads Ash and co. down the hallway. Professor Carolina uses a key card and a palm scanner to open the room with the Lustrous Orb, where both Ash and Dawn examine the item, but feel nothing. This enrages Cyrus, who reveals that the Lustrous Orb may be directly connected to . As Cyrus tries to coax more information out of Ash and Dawn, Mars sets off the explosives, causing a panic within the Research Center. Professor Carolina finds that the door to the room with the Lustrous Orb won't reseal. The security system of the Research Center is revealed to have been compromised, which leads Cynthia to suggest moving the Lustrous Orb. Ash volunteers to help protect the orb, and Officer Jenny recruits the in-disguise Team Rocket to help, as well. Saturn and his Toxicroak lead a team of helicopters to the roof of the Research Center. Brock's Croagunk releases itself from its Poké Ball and heads down a hallway, causing Brock to chase after it while the rest of the group takes the Lustrous Orb to the main entrance way, where Saturn is waiting. Saturn reveals that his has put everyone outside to sleep, while his Toxicroak has taken care of everyone inside. Toxicroak, however, is shown to be in a face-off with Croagunk, and Brock realizes that Croagunk had sensed Toxicroak's presence all along. Saturn tries to use Bronzor's attack, but Cynthia sends her out to face it instead and it defeats it easily. As Officer Jenny and the others try to retreat, they find their path blocked by Mars. Just then, Croagunk falls through the skylight and lands hard on the ground. Toxicroak follows and hits Croagunk dead-on with a , knocking it out while Brock watches helplessly on from the roof. Cynthia tells Team Galactic that they'll never be allowed to escape with the Lustrous Orb and releases another Pokémon for battle. Major events * Brock's Croagunk is revealed to have as his Ability. * Team Galactic steals the Adamant Orb. * and meet Cynthia again. * Ash and his friends meet Professor Carolina and Cyrus for the first time. * Ash and learn that the mysterious Pokémon they saw at Lake Verity and Lake Valor were and . * Ash and his friends encounter Mars, another Team Galactic . Debuts Humans * Mars * Cyrus * Professor Carolina Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * Cynthia * Cyrus * Mars * Saturn * (on television) * Professor Carolina * * s * Speaker announcer * Controller Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Saturn's) * ( '; multiple) * (Lila's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Officer Jenny's) * ( 's) * (fresco and flashback) * (fresco and flashback) * (fresco) * (portrait and statue) * (portrait and statue) Trivia * High Touch! replaced Together2008 as the Japanese opening theme. * Surely Tomorrow replaced Message of the Wind as the Japanese ending theme. * This episode marks exactly 60 episodes since Team Galactic's first appearance. In it, however, they hired to nab the Adamant Orb from Eterna City. This time around, the group itself nabbed both it and the Lustrous Orb from Celestic Town, which lies on the opposite side of Mt. Coronet and from Eterna. * It is revealed in this episode that Brock's Croagunk is able to sense when Saturn's Toxicroak is nearby, possibly an allusion to his Ability. * This episode marks the first time Brock's Croagunk does not stop his from flirting with a girl. * During the title card sequence, the title card music from the is played instead of the normal music. ** This did not apply to the dub version. * The dub title for this episode is a reference to the phrase "losing its luster". * Prior to the next episode's actual dub title being revealed, Cartoon Network had listed this episode's dub title with a "(Part 1)" attached, causing some confusion over the next episode's dub title. * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their in this episode. * Music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used in this episode. Errors * During the episode, in a one-second frame, an animation error takes place where Officer Jenny disappears as moves in front of her. * Croagunk's Japanese voice can be heard in one scene. * After Team Galactic announces the completion of phase four, Cynthia's Garchomp is nowhere to be seen, despite having been called out of his more than a minute before. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ru= }} 096 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Team Galactic Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Viel Aufregung um den Weiß-Orb es:EP565 fr:DP096 ja:DP編第96話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第95集